


Rendezvous

by arachi



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, They're In Love Your Honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachi/pseuds/arachi
Summary: "Should we go back now?"He doesn't want to.Neither of them want to. Both enjoying their little midnight randezvous way too much. Neither is speaking nor pulling away. Both enjoying their closeness.
Relationships: Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a roleplay plot with a friend on twitter. I love it so much I decided to turn in into short fic.

It's almost midnight and Vil should've slept minutes ago but here he is, in the middle of daisy field with no one around but Rook. He should've slept minutes ago if it's not his vice suddenly knocking his bedroom window when it's almost midnight. Vil doesn't even know how does Rook knocking his window considering his room is in up floor. Is he flying with broom in the middle of the night?

"Good evening, Roi du Poison." Rook greets cheerfully when Vil opened the window. There's no broom nor ladder. Why does Vil not surprised?

"The night sky is beautiful today. Wanna go for a walk?" He asked.

Vil wanted to say no but maybe it's the wind or the beautiful night sky, he said yes instead. He didn't regret it though. The scenery in front of him is amazing. A field full of daisies and shining brightly upon it as the only light source, the moon. The wind blowing softly on his face. His sleepiness disappear.

"I never knew we have this? How do you even found this place out?" Vil asks after he feels mesmerized enough at the scenery in front of him.

"I was chasing a rabbit and accidentally come across this beautiful flowers bed." Rook answer, looking left and right as if he's looking for the said rabbit. "In the end I release the rabbit though, as a thanks for telling me this beautiful place."

"But why do you need a rabbit?"

"Oh!" His air face change to excited. Rook sure is expressive. One thing Vil likes about him and never get enough, even though sometimes it's too much and becomes annoying. "Science Club purposes. Professor Crewel asked me to get a rabbit's abundant."

Well, that's too much information. Vil doesn't know what to answer so he only nods in silent.

"Do you like this?" Rook asked. Probably knows that Vil is confused with his words. Not a new matter for them.

"Why, yes," He replies almost immediately. "I love it."

Rook smiles at the answer.

For a minute, they both stay in silence, looking at the beautiful daisies field in front of them. That, before Rook suddenly goes to the middle of the field, smiling widely, and open his arms as if he's trying to embrace the night wind.

Vil's about to ask what is he trying to do when suddenly Rook bends over with a hand in front as if he's asking for something.

"Roi du Poison, allons-nous danser?"

Vil didn't answer right away. He had to dim a few times first to process what his vice had just said and done before saying 'yes' quitely.

He walks in to meet Rook in the middle of the field, reaching for the hand that was held out to him, and replying with a smile.

"Avec plaisir, mon chasseur."

Rook smile is getting wider and Vil swears he sees shyness behind that smile. Slowly and carefully, Rook leads Vil to follow his movement. A hand in shoulder, a hand in waist, a dance with many swinging and jumping with a lot of laughing.

The sound of leaves in the night and whatever animals out here now are like the music playing along to complete them dancing under the moonlight shine.

"Between you, the whole sky, and this field full of daisies," Rook says in the middle of their dance, slowly. He sounds very serious. "All the beauty of this night centers on you."

Thus, their dance turns slower and slower with their faces so close to each other and breaths that becomes hard to catch. Vil lets out a hum as an answer. He doesn't really know what to say and he's started to feel sleepy now either because of the night wind or because of Rook embrace in his waist. He still following Rook movement though, letting the hunter leading the dance.

He stops moving when Rook stops their movement. With his right hand still on Rook's shoulder, Vil lean on slowly to make their foreheads touched.

"I'm sleepy." He said softly. Very soft, almost like a whisper. "But I enjoy this very much."

"Should we..." Rook replied with a whisper as well, considering their faces were very close. The hunter's nose made a little contact with his queen's nose and that small touch is enough to give him a shiver. "Go back now?"

He doesn't want to.

Neither of them want to. Both enjoying their little midnight randezvous way too much. Neither is speaking nor pulling away. Both enjoying their closeness.

"I.." Said Rook. Want to kiss you, he wanted to say, but didn't. "Think we should go back. It's past midnight, you need enough sleep."

Vil cleared his throat. It was a little awkward with Rook suddenly pulling himself away.

"Sure." Vil manage to say.

With no sounds—which a little bit weird, Vil thought, because usually Rook will talking about absolutely anything and cannot shut up for even a minute in normal situation—they walk together, side by side, back to the dorm.

"Vil?"

Vil turned around, unaware that the other guy had stopped walking a moment ago. "Yes?"

"Can we do this again?" Rook asked. He looks a little bit anxious, though he clearly tries to hide it.

"Of course, why would you ask?" Vil answers with a smile as if it's not a big deal. He then continue his walk, leaving the other behind, still with a little smile.

Even after few steps ahead, he still can hear his hunter repeating 'of course' to himself which makes Vil smile grow wider.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this feel rushed because it is... :'D i dont know how to write a long story because I'm afraid it'll end up messy🙏


End file.
